O Guarda-Costas
by BastetzAngel
Summary: Haruno Sakura vê a vida virar de cabeça para baixo quando seu pai torna-se um dos empresários mais ricos e conhecidos do Japão. Terroristas ameaçam matá-la se Kizashi não lhes entregar uma grande quantia em dinheiro. Desesperado, ele contrata três Guarda-Costas para proteger a Haruno; Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu e Naruto. Mas Sakura se apaixonaria pelo cara que mais detestava.
1. Onde Tudo Começa

**NT:** Espero que gostem. Apreciem a leitura!

_PS: Fanfiction também publicada no Nyah! Fanfiction e SocialSpirit._

* * *

Voltava de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho; Cuidava de um ateliê no centro de Tókio, gostava da simplicidade e sofisticação do lugar. Passei por uma rua escura e pouco movimentada, e percebi que estava sendo seguida, balancei a cabeça tentando de algum modo pensar que era apenas minha imaginação, mas um homem me puxou pela barriga e me colocou nos braços correndo até uma parte mais iluminada.

- ME SOLTA... - Gritei, mas ele me mandou ficar quieta. Logo a frente ele me colocou perto de um banco e mandou-me abaixar.

- O que vai fazer?

- Abaixa agora! - Falou ele estressado segurando uma arma. Olhava para os lados como se estivesse esperando alguém.

- Quem é você? - Era inválido perguntar, ele parecia não prestar atenção no que eu dizia. Alguns minutos depois outro homem aparece de um beco, também armado, eles se encaram.

- Eu levo a garota - Ao observar que o cara do beco se aproximava me levantei para correr, mas o cara começou a atirar me fazendo abaixar novamente. O homem que havia me pegado revidou também atirando, O cara do beco parece ter sido atingido, pois saiu correndo nos deixando a sós.

- Venha comigo.

- Mas é claro que não! - Disse correndo em direção a minha casa.

**...**

Cheguei à casa ofegante. Estava muito assustada e tremendo. Após me recompor fui até o escritório do meu pai que estava conversando com três rapazes.

- Hime! - Disse papai, fui até ele e o abracei voltando a encarar os três que também me encaravam.

- Quem são eles? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Esse é o Naruto - Apontou - Suigetsu e Sasuke.

- Hey! Você! - Apontei para o moreno que olhou para trás.

- Quem? Eu? - Perguntou Sasuke

- Não! Martin Luther King! Claro que sim! Foi você que me...

- Protegeu! Sim, lembro de você também, e de nada, é apenas meu trabalho salvar sua vida - Falou ele sarcástico me cortando, fuzilei ele, muito engraçadinho pro meu gosto. Os outros sorriram me cumprimentando, o que me fez pensar que apenas eles fossem educados.

- Eles são seus Guarda-Costas.

- QUE? Eu não preciso de...

- Se você não percebeu aquele cara iria te matar se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo. - Franzi o cenho.

- Mas otousan... - Choraminguei. Claro eu já era maior de idade, já não precisava de babás.

- Sem, mas ou meio, mas! Você corre perigo

- E quem garante?

- Nossa empresa cresceu muito durante esses anos e terroristas ameaçaram... Matar-te se e não entregasse certa quantia.

- Ué! Paga então!

- Teria que entregar minha empresa para eles.

- E acha que terei que confiar em três estranhos como minha sombra?

- Não se preocupe rosada. – Disse Sasuke.

- Senhorita Haruno para você! - Ele revirou os olhos.

- Claro... "Senhorita Haruno" - Ele usou aspas - Você pode andar sem a gente, contanto que queira levar um tiro na cabeça você pode andar por aí feliz sem se preocupar.

- PARA COM ISSO! - Minha cara de funeral já era visível, o moreno sorriu de lado e cruzou os braços.

- A gente vai cuidar de você gatinha não se preocupe - Falou Suigetsu sorrindo para mim e em seguida olhando feio para Sasuke que parecia não ligar para seu "Olhar Mortal". Correspondi o sorriso e sai da sala.

- Estou ouvindo passos?

- Não se faça de burra, sabe que nós temos que te acompanhar.

- Ah viva! - Disse sarcástica. Entrei no meu quarto, ao tentar fechar a porta ele colocou a mão impedindo.

- Qual é a sua hein?!

- Já esqueceu que temos que...

- E vai-me ver trocar de roupa também? - Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sorri de lado.

- Não é má ideia.

- Como é?! – Falei corada. – Nem pense nisso!

- Anda logo garota.

- Eu não vou trocar de roupa na sua frente. - Há essa hora eu já estava no meio do quarto fazendo birra.

- Quanto tempo você demora a fazer isso?

- Vai demorar mais se você ficar aqui.

- Eu fico de costas. - Ele virou e cruzou os braços

- Nem pensar! Eu não vou com a sua cara.

- E você acha que também não fui com a sua criança mimada?

- Q-Que? - Minha cara já estava vermelha de raiva, fui até ele batê-lo, mas em um movimento rápido ele segurou meus braços e me jogou na cama.

- Não pense que porque tenho que te proteger que vou aturar suas criancices. Outra garota já teria tirado essa roupa a séculos! – Corei mais ainda, foi inevitável.

- Teme! - Ele virou novamente - Prefiro que um dos outros fique a você.

- O Naruto tem namorada, e o Suigetsu é um pervertido, mas claro se você quiser que ele pule no seu pescoço enquanto tira essa roupa eu vou chamá-lo.

- Não precisa! - Ele cruzou os braços e deu uma semi volta para olhar para mim. - NÃO VIRA AGORA BAKA, EU ACABEI DE TIRAR A BLUSA. - Ele corou voltando à posição de antes.

- Já acabou?

- Hai - Ele vira para mim entediado, como se estivesse passado horas me esperando.

- Cadê a pirralha que tava aqui a uns oito minutos atrás? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Humpf! Aquela era a roupa doa ateliê. E eu não sou criança!

- Te dou 14 anos.

- Ta mais para 19

- Claro que você não tem essa idade.

- Você que acha - Passei por ele o deixando com uma cara confusa. Desci as escadas e fui para fora.

- Ainda atrás de mim?

- Ta reclamando do que?

- Nada! - Continuei a andar.

- Senhorita Haruno aonde vai?

- Andar um pouco. A propósito qual seu nome mesmo?

- Hm... Me chame de Senhor Guarda-Costas

- Muito sem graça você - Ele riu.

- É Sasuke - Suspirei pesadamente. Ele era bem mais bonito quando não estava me enchendo o saco.

- Ta olhando o que? - Corei, parece que tinha parado para olhá-lo e nem percebi.

- Na-Nada... Ah! Onde está os outros? - Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Estão por aí, eles tem que estar monitorando as ruas para ver se tem algo suspeito. - Balancei a cabeça confirmando. Sentei no banco e me afastei um pouco para que ele sentasse.

- Não vai sentar?

- Sou seu Guarda-Costas e não seu namorado - Corei.

- Seu... Seu grosso!

- Apenas quis dizer que tenho que observar o movimento das pessoas, para que não aconteça nada com você - Cruzei os braços brava. Ele já estava me estressando com aquele jeito e nem odiava o Ozzy até ver que a camisa que ele usava era dele. Ele realmente não estava nem aí pro que eu pensava dele, só estava ali porque meu otousan estava pagando, e era melhor eu não ter nenhum tipo de afeto por ele.

- Ei Sasuke! - Disse Suigetsu se aproximando dando uma piscada discreta para mim sorri sem jeito e voltei a observar as pessoas.

- Em que lugar? - Perguntou baixo Sasuke conversando com Suigetsu, parecia algo sério. Logo Suigetsu sai, me deixando a sós com ele de novo.

- Isso é mal.

- O que é mal?

- Er... Nada! Só pensei alto.

- Fala logo! - Ele sentou ao meu lado sem tirar os olhos das pessoas.

- Eles podem atacar enquanto você dorme, na verdade em qualquer lugar, foi o que Suigetsu descobriu.

- Mas... - Ele me olhou, por um momento pude fixar meu olhar no dele.

- Se importa se eu colocar isso em você? - Ele mostrou um microchip.

- Em que lugar?

- Espertinha... - Ele puxou minha cabeça para perto dele

- Ei! O que é isso? - Ele colocou o microchip atrás do meu pescoço.

- Pronto! Nem doeu né?! – Disse sarcástico.

- Você não é nem um pouco delicado não é? - Ele nem fez questão de responder. Levantei-me e fui andando de volta para casa.

- A onde pensa que vai?

- Para casa! - Ele segura meu braço.

- Tem que me avisar para onde vai!

- Claro que não! – Ele aperta meu braço com mais força. – Você está me machucando. - Me soltei e sai com raiva. Cheguei a casa e fechei a porta jurando que tinha quebrado metade da parede apenas com a força que fechei a porta.

- Você realmente não entende né! É sua vida que está em perigo e não a minha, deveria prestar mais atenção no que eu falo.

- Claro, como se você se importasse comigo.

- Exato! Eu não me importo, mas tenho que cuidar de você.

- Prefiro morrer ao ter que ficar de você 24 horas por dia.

- Que seja! Seu palpite não vai me afastar de você. Porque quem me contratou não foi você, e sim seu pai. – Liguei a TV e comecei a mudar de canal, talvez ele fosse uma boa pessoa, e só tivéssemos começado mal. Suspirei pesado e o encarei.

- Desculpa...

- É... você deveria mesmo pedir desculpas – Ou não, talvez ele fosse uma mula irritante e que me faz ficar a cada segundo com mais raiva ainda.

- Quer saber eu retiro o que eu disse!

- Eu não me importo pro que você diz. – Ele olhava pela janela Naruto e Suigetsu que faziam uma vistoria no bairro. Levantei-me, parece que ele estava tão preocupado como o movimento lá fora que não percebeu. Fui até meu quarto e fechei a porta. Já era tarde e eu não queria mais ficar perto dele. Tirei aquele vestido e pus um short curto e camisa comprida por cima. Acendi a luz e peguei um livro, queria ao Maximo me acalmar. Mas aquele momento durou pouco, porque ele entrou furioso no meu quarto.

- Qual é a sua hein garota?

- O que você quer?

- Já disse que me avisasse quando for sair!

- Eu estou dentro de casa! Não fiquei nem 3 metros longe de você.

- Dá próxima vez me avise.

- Já pode sair daqui! – Falei apontando para a porta

- Qual a parte do "Eu não me importo pro que você diz" você não entendeu? – Joguei o livro nele, mas ele segurou. Deitei-me de costas pra ele, afim de não me estressar mais. Senti-o sentar do meu lado.

- Desculpa – Ele colocou a mão direita no meu braço.

- Desculpar o que? – Falei para que ele continuasse a falar.

- Essa semana eu não estou muito bem, e por algum motivo acabei descontando em você.

- Não precisa se desculpar, às vezes isso acontece comigo também. – Me virei para olhá-lo, ele sorriu de lado, não um sorriso consolador, nem o melhor que alguém poderia dar naquele momento, mas foi um sorriso.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu vá sair daqui.

- Eu sei – Falei revirando os olhos e sorrindo em seguida. Sentei-me pata fitá-lo melhor. – Eu gostava de ficar só, mas acho que tenho que me acostumar. - Ele levantou-se e foi até a janela voltando a observar. A lua estava realmente linda esta noite.

- Não acha que começamos mal? – Perguntei aproximando-me dele.

- É... Acho que sim. – Ele fazia anotações, estava sério e concentrado, realmente não notei o quanto ele era lindo. – Tudo bem então, me chamo Uchiha Sasuke e você? – Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- Haruno Sakura - Sorri e apertei a mão dele.

- Eu tenho 21 anos e você?

- Tenho 19

- Pirralha... – Rimos. Quem sabe eu estava certa. Ele não é tão mal, apenas estava em um dia difícil.

- Então Sasuke-kun, curte Ozzy? – Analisei a camisa dele.

- Sim ele é maneiro.

- Há quanto tempo cuida da vida dos outros?

- Falando assim até parece que sou uma daquelas velhas que vivem falando da vida alheia – Ri alto. – Faz uns três anos. Ele voltou a olhar o movimento lá fora e a fazer anotações.

- Então... Acho irei dormir.

- Boa noite – Ele pela primeira vez tirou os olhos daquela prancheta e me olhou nos olhos. Sorri sem jeito.

- Obrigada.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NT:** Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, vem muito mais por aí. Até breve!


	2. O Pior Sempre Acontece

Levantei cedo, ele estava sentado de frente para a janela, parece que passou a noite inteira acordado. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho bem demorado, não pretendia ir ao ateliê hoje, estava cansada e estressada. Saí enrolada pela toalha e fui até o guarda roupa pegar uma roupa descente.

- Já acordou? – Olhei para ele e gritei – Ei, calma!

- Você me assustou – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente dando uma leve risada, mas logo voltando a observar as coisas pela janela. Fui até o banheiro e me troquei.

- Essa roupa é bonita em você.

-A-Arigato. – Corei levemente.

- A propósito seu pai não está. Ele teve que sair. – Suspirei. O que diabos iria fazer o dia inteiro?

- Passou a noite inteira aí?

- Sim, é meu trabalho esqueceu? – Ironizou.

- Não quer dormir?

- Até que queria, mas é escolher "Ficar acordado e te proteger" ou "Dormir e acordar com você morta" – Fiz cara de choro, ele realmente sabia como me traumatizar.

- Calma, é brincadeira. Por isso escolho ficar acordado.

- Você não sabe ser engraçado. – Disse já brava com as piadinhas dele.

- Foi mal. – Ele sorriu olhando a prancheta.

- Bom dia Sakura-Chan. – Disse Naruto adentrando o meu quarto.

- Bom dia! – Respondi. Ele foi até Sasuke para falar alguma coisa.

- Sakura se importa de vir comigo até o Shopping? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Mas logo sorri.

- Não. – Ele colocou a prancheta do lado e pegou a arma que estava no chão, colocando-a no bolso.

- Vamos. – Disse me puxando.

**...**

- Como pretende atacar a filha do Haruno Kizashi se ela está com aqueles idiotas que não desgrudam dela nem um segundo?

- N-Não sabemos ainda senhor... Mas... Mas... – O homem que estava atrás de uma grande mesa atira no comparsa que cai morto no chão.

- Que sirva de lição para todos, se não bolarem uma estratégia de matar aquela infeliz morrerá como esse inútil.

- Sim senhor! – Confirmaram todos, se retirando.

**...**

Entramos na quinquagésima loja, e Sasuke ainda não havia comprado nada, bem, ele tinha uma bolsa na mão, supostamente o que tinha encontrado, mas nada além daquilo.

- Ah Sasuke-kun, vamos parar, estou exausta! – Disse apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Então senta no chão. – Ele não tirava os olhos das porcarias de estatuas que tinham na loja, muito sinistras por sinal. Bufei já irritada; quando ele resolveu sair.

- Finalmente! Vamos para casa agora?

- Não, vamos naquela loja ainda – Choraminguei para que ele desistisse no meio do caminho, mas foi em vão.

- Então gatinha, você tem namorado? – Perguntou Suigetsu de forma "sensual" o que não colou.

- Não Suigetsu.

- O que acha de nós...

- Nem pensar! - O cortei arrancando risadas do Naruto.

- E como é sua namorada Naruto? – Perguntei.

- Bem... Como eu posso dizer...

- Gostosa! – Disse Suigetsu indo parar no chão como um soco do Naruto.

- Voltando... Ela é simpática, fofa, inteligente, amigável. E eu a amo muito

- Awwn que fofo – O olhei, ele estava corado ao falar dela. – Qual é o Nome dela?

- Hinata.

- Ei vocês! Parem com essa baboseira e vamos embora. – Disse Sasuke saindo.

- Grosso! – Falamos eu e Naruto juntos.

- E-Ei! Uma ajudinha aqui – Disse Suigetsu se arrastando no chão.

- Deixa de drama ameba branca! Levanta logo daí. – Disse Naruto o fuzilando. Ri da cena indo atrás de Sasuke em seguida.

- Então achou o que queria?

- Sim. E espero que sirva.

- O que é?

- Logo você saberá. - Andamos tranquilamente, até que um homem me chamou.

- Ei você! – Olhamos para o homem que estava sentado no chão. A Principio achei que fosse um mendigo. – A garota. – Ele apontou para mim. Sasuke tomou a frente aproximando-se do homem.

- Você é uma garota por acaso? – Falou o homem para Sasuke que o encarava sério, Suigetsu ainda se atreveu a rir do que o homem falou.

- O que quer com ela? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Ah! Namoradinho ciumento...

- Não sou namorado dela.

- Então não se meta. – o Homem veio caminhando até a mim.

- O que foi? – Perguntei um pouco assustada. O homem me abraçou.

- Não se lembra de mim? – Tentei sair do abraço, mas ele era forte demais.

- Claro que não... Me larga!

- Sou seu amigo de infância, não lembra?

- Me solta! – Sasuke aproximou-se e o empurrou, Naruto e Suigetsu ficaram do lado dele.

- O que você quer com ela? – Perguntou Naruto.

- O assunto é com ela e não com vocês, três patetas. – Ele voltou a se aproximar de mim. Ficando a milímetros de distancia, vi-o puxando uma arma de dentro do bolso do casaco. Não deu tempo de me esquivar, e ele puxou o gatilho. Achava que morreria ali, senti uma grande dor abaixo do peito, logo o homem também caiu. Foi tudo muito rápido, quando ele caiu vi que Sasuke também havia atirado nele em seguida correr em minha direção, mas foi a ultima coisa que eu vi antes de cair inconsciente no chão.

**...**

Estão vendo? Isso que é servo! Ele pode ter morrido, mas levou a garota com ele. – o Homem riu maleficamente. Todos ali conversavam entre si.

- E agora? – Perguntou um dos comparsas que estava ali.

- Vamos esperar notícias da garota. – Todos consentiram com a cabeça.

**...**

Recuperei meus sentidos aos poucos, meus olhos estavam semi-fechados já que a claridade do local era muito grande. Ouvi passos insistentes vindos do fundo do quarto. O barulho do relógio que marcava 02h16min da madrugada era imperceptível comparado aos passos da pessoa que parecia muito preocupada por estar andando daquele jeito. Ao abrir totalmente os olhos vi que estava em um hospital. Desci o olhar e vi que estava toda enfaixada. Senti uma dor fina vindo do machucado, gemi baixo passando o dedo sobre o curativo.

- Sakura! – Disse Sasuke em tom preocupado aproximando-se.

- Sasuke-kun! O que acon... – Ele me abraçou, estava gelado, sinal de que seu nervosismo só aumentava.

- Como se sente? Está doendo muito?

- Calma ta tudo bem agora. – Puxei o cobertor e cobri o curativo. Ele me olhou preocupado sentando na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Seu pai com certeza vai ficar muito bravo comigo.

- Ele não deve! Você fez o que estava ao seu alcance, em momento algum pedi pra morrerem no meu lugar.

- Acontece que somos pagos pra isso. – Suspirei pesadamente. Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, senti ele se apoiar na grade da cama onde eu estava e suspirar.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Ta tudo bem, não tem que se preocupar com isso. – Sorri tentado acalmá-lo.

- Sinto muito. – Ele continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Ei, o que aconteceu com aquele Sasuke de ontem?

- Como assim?

- Ele está tão deprimido hoje. – Ele sorriu levantando a cabeça para me encarar.

- Realmente eu não sei. – Rimos. – Não sei mesmo. – Não demorou muito até que Naruto e Suigetsu entrassem.

- Como você está Sakura-Chan? – Perguntou Naruto preocupado.

- Bem, um pouco perfurada, mas bem. – Rimos

- Seu pai está aí. – Disse Suigetsu abrindo a porta. Logo ele entrou desesperado.

- Hime! – Ele me abraçou procurando o machucado.

- Está tudo bem otousan, foi apenas um susto nada mais. – Falei mais calma possível.

- Porque esses idiotas não fizeram nada?

- Eles fizeram muito otousan! Não seja injusto. – Ele vira para os três, furioso.

- Eu os pago para protegê-la, daí saio da cidade e tenho que voltar com a notícia de que minha Hime levou um tiro!

- Nós sentimos muito senhor. – Disse Sasuke cabisbaixo.

- É para sentirem mesmo!

- Por favor, para com isso pai, a culpa foi toda minha, eu que fui atrás do homem porque ele havia me chamado...

-Não! A culpa é somente nossa, e reconhecemos nossa falha. – Pronunciou Sasuke – Sakura não teve culpa alguma.

- Ótimo, o três estão dispensados, irei contratar outros Guarda-Costas mais confiáveis.

- Não! – Falei em tom alto – Você não vai fazer isso, por que eles fizeram tudo o que podiam, foi por um deslize bobo que isso aconteceu não os culpe! – Ele me olhou incrédulo, mas parecia pensar.

- Eu não tenho tempo para dar uma segunda chance para eles, nessa segunda chance você pode acabar morrendo e...

- Quem garante?

- O que aconteceu com você Haruno Sakura? – Perguntou ele indignado. – Mau passo cinco horas longe da cidade e você já está do lado deles? – Sorri.

- Isso é um sim? – Fiz carinha de anjo arrancando risadas do Naruto e Suigetsu e por incrível que pareça do Sasuke também.

- Ultima chance para vocês! Ultima! – Ele depositou um beijo na minha testa, despediu-se e saiu lançando um olhar suspeito para os três.

- Arigato Sakura-Chan, não vamos te desapontar novamente. – Disse Naruto saindo com Suigetsu. Sasuke sentou ao meu lado novamente. Sorri pegando sua mão.

- Porque ta fazendo isso? – Deslizava o dedo sobre a mão dele.

- Não sei, apenas estou fazendo. – Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de me fazer ficar calmo. – Ri olhando a mão dele. Aos poucos parei de deslizar o dedo sobre a mão dele, até que ficamos ali sem nenhum assunto, nenhum contato.

- Quando vou sair? – Perguntei puxando algum assunto.

- Talvez próxima semana, quando estiver recuperada.

- E o homem?

- O que tem ele?

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele morreu. – Voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Aquele silêncio estava me deixando constrangida, mesmo não sabendo por que. Levantei o olhar e vi que ele me observava, logo ele desvia o olhar para outro lugar do quarto.

- Sabe... – Ele me encarou – Eu não gostava de você no começo. – Ele continuava me fitando. – Agora é diferente. Você passou a ser uma pessoa mais legal e confiante. – Ele sorriu levemente, não parecia que sorrir era o tipo dele.

- Isso foi um elogio Senhorita Haruno? – Levei um dos dedos ao queixo fingindo pensar.

- Supostamente. – Sorri abertamente para ele.

**Continua...**


End file.
